toadssecretfandomcom-20200213-history
Finale
"Hello, hello!" says Chris McLean, who seems to be in the countryside of Japan. "Today, it's the finale of the fourth season, Total Drama Tokyo! Last time, we had a double elimination, with Kai and Ari both taking the boot, making Roz and Layla our final two! Now, only one of them will take home a million-dollar prize, but the other will get a consolation prize... Which may or may not be awesome, depending on her enthusiasm! It's a final two of chicks, and we'll see who will win, right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Tokyo!" Chef comes in and whispers something in Chris' ear, then walks away silently. "Oh, wait, looks like the losers will be here any minute," says Chris. A bus pulls up next to him, and parks on the driveway. "I was right! Anyway, since I presume that it will go by elimination order, here's everyone's favorite playa, Bennett!" "Yo, Chris," says Bennett, as he walks off the bus with his two original girls. "What's up, my man?" "...Bennett, how do you have your girls with you? Didn't they explode or turn to dust or something?" responds Chris. "Oh, yeah, them? Nah, these are new chicks, dude. They just got plastic surgery to impress me," says Bennett. "All right, I'm worried now," says Chris. "But who do you want to support?" "Well, I'll go with Roz, since she seems nicer," Bennett says. "C'mon, girls." The three walk over to Roz's support section, and sit down. Gail walks out of the bus. "Hey, Chris. I don't think you remember me, since I was supposedly 'boring'. Still extremely angry about that. Anyway, I am supporting Roz, just because she has a fascination with whales, which are some of my favorite animals." "Well, you are extremely boring..." Chris says quietly. "Hm?" says Gail. "Nothing," says Chris. "Go sit in Roz's section or whatever." Gail walks off to Roz's support section and sits far away from Bennett. Wolfgang stomps out of the bus, violently kicks Chris in the groin, then lays down on the ground. "Uh, hey, Wolfgang," says Chris. "Got anyone who you want to support?" "Shut up, Chris," growls Wolfgang. "I'll support someone if I feel like supporting someone. Now, leave me alone." "Wow, your voice got deeper," says Chris. "I'll give you points for that. Wanna support Layla, since she has no supporters yet?" "No, I don't," grunts Wolfgang. "But I will, just to humor you and your crappy behavior." Wolfgang stomps away, to Layla's support section, and sighs loudly. "Uh..." says Chris. "Anderson should be coming out any minute." Anderson falls out from the bus, and tackles Chris. "Gotta run, bro!" he says. "I'm supporting Roz 'cause she's sexy!" He sprints over to Roz's section and hides behind Bennett and his two girls. "Um, what are you doing, man?" Bennett says. "Dude, I pulled an epic prank on Shawn. I made him lose the game, and ate half of his candy bar. He's raging at me, and he should be here any second, so I gotta hide!" says Anderson. "All righty," says Bennett. "Keep calm, and he won't find you." Shawn then walks out of the bus. "Yo, Chris. I'm with Roz today too. Looks like she's gettin' a lot of supports, huh?" "Yeah, people don't seem to like Layla too much..." says Chris. "So, go over to Roz's support section." Shawn walks over to Roz's support section. He looks at Anderson, and shakes his head silently. Anderson says in the confessional, "Wow, he sure took that a lot better than I thought he would... Score one for the Anderson-meister. Does that even make any sense? I think I should start going by that." "Please welcome..." says Chris, taking out a cue card. "Oh, god. Yuri." Yuri sprints out of the bus. "EEE! I've gotten into yuri, guys! My namesake! And of course, my biggest shipping is in the final two! Yippee, guys, aren't you just so excited?!" "...No," groans Wolfgang. "Hmph!" snorts Yuri. "I guess I'll have to abandon the Wolfpuck ship. Anyway, since I have no idea who to support, I'm just gonna sit on the ground. K, Chris? Do you mind? All right, cool." "Whatever floats your boat," says Chris. "Now, the next contestant to be appearing is... Hmm, let me see here, oh yeah. It's Neal. Everyone say hi to him." Neal walks out of the bus. "Well, Chris. I do have to give you props for picking a semi-decent final two, I would hate to see that annoying Puck guy and that weird Tolkien guy in the final two. No offense to either of them, of course." "You know, saying 'no offense' doesn't make everything extremely pleasant and whatnot," says Chris. "Just pick a supportee." "Supportee? The opposite of supporter? Good word choice, Chris. I like it. Anyway, I pick Layla, for no reason other than the fact that she seems a lot more mentally stable than Roz," says Neal, as he walks to Layla's support group. He then sees Wolfgang sitting alone, and says, "Hey, what's up?" Wolfgang stuffs a few chili peppers in his mouth, then breathes fire out of his mouth as his eyes turn red. "Harsh," says Neal. The next contestant to arrive is Thomas. He walks out of the bus, and says, "Hey, small boy Chris. What's happening?" "A lot more, ever since you were eliminated," says Chris. Anderson yells from the sidelines, "Ooooooh." "But seriously, I'm going to support Flora," states Thomas. "She's in the finals, right?" "No, she's not," responds Chris. "Have you even been watching, like, at all?" "Why would I watch it, if I was eliminated?" retorts Thomas. "Whatever. I pick Roz." "Shocker," snarks Chris sarcastically, as Thomas walks over to Roz's section. Delia then slides out of the bus mysteriously, and without saying a word, walks over to Layla's support section. "Well, hello there," Wolfgang says as she arrives. "You know, I didn't remember you being in this competition." Delia stares at Wolfgang intensely, then slaps him across the face. "YES! A girl just like me! I love that!" Wolfgang yells. "You're gone," she states darkly. Flora averagely walks out of the bus. "Hello, Chris," she says happily. "Hey, Flora," says Chris. "As boring as ever, I see. What's up?" "Oh, I'm just hanging out, trying to be a little bit less boring..." says Flora. "I think I'll just go sit down now. I wanna support Roz, okay?" "Whatever you say, boring," Chris says. "I mean, what?" Flora walks to Roz's stand. "Quit overusing the word boring!" yells Wolfgang from the stands. "It makes my head spin. Variety is the spice of life, you idiots!" Horatio walks out of the bus. "What's up, daddy-o? I'm gonna support Roz," he says to Chris. "Gee, I totally wasn't expecting that," Chris says sarcastically. Horatio gives Chris a funny look as he shimmies to Roz's support section. A shadow appears from the ground, and Vivienne appears suddenly in front of Chris. "Hi, Chris," she giggles. "I think I'll support Roz. Of course, if that's okay with you..." "It's not okay with me," snaps Yuri, who's sitting on the ground still. Vivienne ignores Yuri, then goes back into the ground with her shadow. She suddenly pops up at Roz's support section, scaring some others. "OMG, Chris! I'm totally excited to be here, heehee!" says a voice. Chris turns around, and then says, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's Isabel the idiot.. I mean, mentally challenged... wait, no, the, uh... Person." "Chris, I actually am going to support Layla, as weird as that seems," says Isabel. "Wait, what? But she was a huge jerk to you! Not that I'm complaining, I love the drama," says Chris. "Oh, I kinda decided to forgive her... Eh, see you later, Chrissy-poo!" Isabel chirps. "What did she just call me..." mutters Chris. Isabel skips happily to Layla's support section, and sits down awkwardly next to Neal, Delia, and Wolfgang. "What's up?" she says happily, trying to make conversation. "Your mom," growls Wolfgang. "Just boners and airplanes," scoffs Neal. Delia just stares at Isabel disturbingly. She lets out a shriek, and scoots away. "Next up," says Chris. "It's Tolkien, everyone's favorite little fantasy nerd. At least, I think it's him next, I didn't really pay much attention to the eliminations." Tolkien walks out of the bus, looking kind of depressed. "What's up, little dude? You okay?" Chris says. He waits for a second, then says, "Oh, wait. I don't care." "Roz," mutters Tolkien. "I heard that she broke up with Chaz." "Who told you that?" yells a voice from the cabins. "Teehehehehehe," giggles Tolkien. He walks over to Roz's support section, and fist-bumps Anderson. "What's hangin', bro?" Anderson asks, trying to make conversation. "I see you didn't win. Shame, dog." "Yeah, haven't you been watching?" asks Tolkien, shuffling his Majyk: The Meeting cards. "Pssh, no," responds Anderson. "Aaaand, here we have Estrella... I think," says Chris, looking at a small slip of paper in his pocket. "Yup, Estrella!" Estrella walks out of the bus. "Hey, Chris. Seems like your annoying and jerkish ways haven't changed. Anyway, since everyone is supporting Roz, I guess I'll jump on the bandwagon and support Roz, too. You happy?" "Uh, sure..." says Chris. Estrella flashes Chris a dirty look as she walks to Roz's section. Casey then walks out of the bus. "Hey, Chris, why didn't I get an introduction?" she whines. "I was just about to introduce you..." says Chris. "Whatever. Who are you supporting?" "PICK LAYLA," 'whispers' Yuri from the ground, loudly. "Uhhh..." says Casey, looking at Yuri. "Sure? I'll pick Layla." "I thought you said that you didn't even want to vote," says Chris, confused. "Whatever, Chris," responds Casey, while walking to Layla's stand. She looks at Wolfgang, Neal, Delia, and Isabel, then sits down, uncomfortably. "Stop breathing so loudly," Wolfgang snorts. "Of course, an annoying girl would be the perfect match for that jackass, Puck." "Dude, you're too unpopular for me to even care," scoffs Casey. The second Julian shimmies out of the bus, Yuri yells, "EEEEEE!" "Well, hey, everybody," says Julian, looking at Yuri cautiously. "I'm supportin' Roz." He walks over to Roz's section, then sits down next to Shawn, Anderson, and Tolkien. Yuri looks at Julian and Shawn, and makes a heart with her hands. The two scoot away from each other. "Hey, babe," Julian says to Estrella, who is reading a book. "I don't want to hear it," snaps Estrella. Puck walks out of the bus casually. "Yo, Chris! What's up, dude? As chill as ever, I see. Where's my buds, Wolfie 'n' Casey? Gotta chill with them." Chris points over to Layla's section. Casey blows a kiss at Puck, and Wolfgang makes a rude hand gesture. Puck walks over to Layla's section, with Casey and Wolfgang, and sits down next to them. "Hey, babe," he says to Casey. "Hiiii, Puckie," Casey purrs flirtatiously. "I missed you, baby." "Baby, because he acts like one, sometimes even younger," grumbles Wolfgang. "You missed me, huh?" Puck says happily. He pats Wolfgang on the back heartily. "Don't worry, dude, I missed you too." "All right, let's get this over with..." says Chris. He blows a whistle. Chef comes out of the bus with Kai and Ari in his hands. He chucks both of them to Layla's support section, then walks away. "Wait... I don't want to support Layla!!!" Ari says sadly. "First of all, don't use, like, 29482085025 exclamation points. Second of all, you're supporting her, whether you like it or not. She's low on supporters," Chris says. "Fine..." says Ari. She looks at Kai, who says, "You know, I actually kind of want to support Layla..." "And, here they are now!" says Chris, pointing to the cabin, where Roz walks out. "Hai, guysies!" yells Roz enthusiastically. "Who's ready to see me win?!" "...Where's Layla?" asks Chris. "She's supposed to be with you." "Uh, she had some business to take care of..." says Roz. "She'll be out in a sec." "She better be, or else you automatically win... I mean, what?" answers Chris. The scene switches to Layla in the cabin, yelling at Charles, who's lying face-down on the ground. "Dude, you have to get up! I don't care if you're tired from that last challenge, we have to win the finale so I can get even more rich!" yells Layla. "No... can't... I... feel... dizzy... going... to... barf..." wheezes Charles. "Ugh, but how am I supposed to do physical work by myself?" asks Layla. "Just... do... it... believe... in... yourself..." Charles whispers. He then turns green, and passes out. "NUUU! Charles! Ugh, incompetent fool..." she grumbles, walking out the door. Once the others see her walk out of the cabin without Charles, they all gasp. "Where's Charles?" asks Roz, grinning extremely widely. Roz says in the confessional, "YES! Now that li'l ol' Charlie is gone, that means I can beat Layla even quicker! Who's rich now, huh?" "Okay," says Chris. "I'm gonna explain the challenge. But, before I do, I'd like to--" Unfortunately, Chris is interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. Chris groans. "Who is it now?!" Mr. Chapman walks out of the car, followed by his Whale Club members. Zari is wearing a shirt with Roz's face on it, and face paint. Scott is grumbling, and Jason and Toad are whispering to each other, most likely about perverted things. "I have heard that one of my students, Rosalind, is in your finale and may well win a large sum of money, so we decided to take a field trip and cheer her on," explains Chappy. "Of course, if this is all right with you, Chris." "Actually, nobody cares about this TV show, we just came for the sushi," says Scott. "Amen, soul brotha," Toad responds. "Soooo..." says Chris, ignoring Chappy and the Whale Club. "The challenge will be a simple obstacle course. Roz and Layla, you first have to sprint from here to over by that hill, which is a mile long run. Then, you'll see a bathtub where you have to bathe sweaty, naked men. Once the two men are bathed, you'll both go to the next challenge, which is to fight some yokai." "Oh, god," mutters Kai, when he hears the word "yokai". Chris continues his explanation. "After the yokai are all gone, you'll have to enter a maid cafe and play Maplopoly against attractive Japanese women. And then, after that's over, you'll be going to the stadium at the end, where everyone will be. You'll have to throw dharmas at each other, and see if you can knock each other out. And, the first person to knock the other out wins the cash prize!" "Knocking out? That's dangerous..." Roz says. "YES! Danger!" "So, yeah..." says Chris. He takes out a starting pistol. "Ready?" "No..." grumbles Layla. "CHARLES!" "He won't come," says Roz. "Just face it, girlie. Hehe." "Oh, yeah," says Chris. "You can also pick two people to be your helpers, just like in earlier seasons. Layla, who do you pick?" Layla looks around at the various contestants. "Uhh... Well, I think I'll pick... Ari and Tolkien," she says evilly, grinning at Roz. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Roz says, with her mouth open slightly like a dead fish. "Fine. I pick Isabel and Casey. Get over here, chicas." "You know, that didn't make me jealous at all," says Layla. "Same here!" says Roz. She sheds a single tear, but tries to cover it up. "Are you ready?" Chris asks. "Set..." Chris shoots the gun, and then yells loudly, "GO!" Layla and Roz begin to sprint to the hill. Layla seems to bbe having some difficulties, since she is without Charles to lift her up. "Come on, guys!" yells Layla to Tolkien and Ari, who are running behind her. "Carry me!" "Ah, ah, ah," Chris yells with a megaphone. "No carrying allowed!" A few minutes later, Layla, Roz, and their helpers come to the hot tub, where two obese, elderly, and naked men are bathing, with nothing but a bar of soap and one small towel. Tolkien opens Layla's pants pocket, and barfs in it. Tolkien says in the confessional, "Today, I saw some things that should never be seen by any human being..." Layla grabs the bar of soap and begins to scrub the old dude. "Ahhhh, that's the stuff," says the guy, seeming content. "Hey, can you get down by the crack?" Layla takes out some gloves from her pocket, and keeps scrubbing. "Ahhhh, that's better. There we go. Oh, right there. Ohhhh."